The present invention relates to a snowshoe and more particularly an improvement for a snowshoe of the type whose binding for retaining of the boot is removably mounted on a cross-piece whose ends are connected to a framework.
The snowshoes, devices known for very many years, have been used for several centuries by the Scandinavian populations to move on snow. Until recently, snowshoes were used by ordinary travelers or soldiers to allow the populations and the alpine troops to move on snow for their movements required by the everyday life. Currently, snowshoes are instead used by walkers or sportsmen who undertake excursions and walks, and even competitions. But the sportsmen, although participating for their pleasure, are increasingly demanding for the equipment which they use, and it is true that the currently sold products do not give whole satisfaction.
Many types of snowshoes are known and in particular the snowshoes of the type which one finds in Europe, made up by a webbing made out of plastic on which the boot is retained by a hinged plate.
Also know are snowshoes originating in North America which generally include a tubular framework supporting a tensioned fabric which constitutes the webbing. These snowshoes have many advantages and are generally relatively well adapted to the snow conditions which one finds in this area. However it appears that these snowshoes present disadvantages. For these snowshoes the binding for the boot is accomplished by a binding which pivots around a transverse axis. To this end the binding is retained on a transverse cross-piece generally made out of a flexible material such as a textile or similar strap as out of plastic or out of leather, this strap gives a flexibility in advantageous lateral twisting, which provides the comfort for walking in particular by canting. The strap is either mounted to the framework such as that appears on the U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,708 or mounted on a freely pivoting ring such as that appears on the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,659,981, 5,517,772, 5,259,128. As the strap is mounted directly on the framework when lifting of the heel of the user, the rear of the snowshoe is urged to pivot upward which causes an unquestionable discomfort and throws snow on the user. When the strap is freely pivoting, in a steep hill climb, the tibia can touch the front spatula of the snowshoe, which makes walking uncomfortable.